User blog:AnimalLoverErin/Some more answers
So, I know I said I was going to stop, but Wavey tagged me and I wanted to answer the questions. My answers 1. What was the most uncomfortable situation you experienced? Probably running for I can't remember how much. I started feeling like I wanted to throw up (I didn't though thankfully) and I felt rather dehydrated. I couldn't even feel my legs and my whole body felt werid, exhausted and bad. I love running but there have been very uncomfortable moments. 2. What's your fave day time and why? Afternoon. I get to do more activities as people are out of school etc. 3. How would your dream minidoll look like? My avatar minidoll. The bottoms would be from Mia's minidoll in Mia's Treehouse. The top would be Olivia's top in Livi's Popstar Limousine. The head would be Mia's pre-reboot head. The hair would be Naomi's ponytail hair. 4. Your favourite emotion? I guess that would be happiness! 5. What is your favourite activity? Exploring. 6. Are you physically strong? Yes, I am. I've run for miles without stopping, and I work a little on my other muscles everyday. I've seen that I'm strong in hard challenges that I've done too (eg long hikes). 7. In what you're not so good at, but would like to be? Art. I love painting and drawing-I just want to get better at it. 8. What do you like about your best friend's personality? I have 2, actually. We are a 'threefold cord'* :). They are different from me, but they still love me for who I am. And it's never boring when I'm with them, cause since we are different, we all have so many ideas for doing stuff! Plus, they try hard to have a go at things that I like, even though it's not really their thing. I try to do the same. 9. Who is closest to you? Hard, really. I can't answer that. 10. Your most favourite LEGO brick? Just 1. The teal brick in Andrea's bedroom. The dark teal one. Lovely colour! 11. What is your fave memory? Climbing a big set of hills with my whole church (including my best friends). It was a little hard but it was awesome. 12. Which language would you like to speak and why? I am already bilingual (I speak English and Spanish). But I'd like to learn German. I don't know-I feel it has a nice ring to it. 13. Describe your family with 3 words. Fun, God-fearing, a little crazy. My questions 1. What is your perfect pizza? 2. What tends to be your first thought when you wake up? 3. Fave type of music? 4. Fave book? 5. Fave word? 6. Least fave word? 7. Are you afraid of heights? 8. If you were offered the job to design 1 LEGO set, what set would you design? 9. Fave kind of transport? 10. Ambivert, introvert, or extrovert? 11. If you were a flavour, what would you be? 12. Are you running out of questions too? 13. Do you own a pet cactus? Mine are Little Prick That Don't Hurt (Little Prick) and Jerry. Tagged people Fangirl1418 Lunadragongirl Catplaty * Ecclesiastes 4:12. Category:Blog posts Category:13 Questions Tag